


ICYMI

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: The end of a quiet night in.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	ICYMI

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine.
> 
> AN: I was listening to a song I probably shouldn't have been listening to today. Big shout-out to Country singer Brett Young and his team for 'In Case You Didn't Know'.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what it was that made him say it, but he felt the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Merlin was sitting cross-legged in a corner of the sofa as Arthur leaned back in the dining chair in front of him, each holding a glass of red wine at the end of another date.

Two and a half years after first meeting and they were still dating.

Not all their dates ended in sex - and no one was more shocked about that than Arthur himself -, but that was...

Good. Okay.

As long as Merlin didn't leave until hours later, Arthur found that it didn't matter if they ended up having sex or not.

Even if it ended like this, that was fine, too.

No expectations.

No real urge to further this when both felt comfortable just the way they were now.

Merlin never gave him any indication of wanting anything more than this, but lately Arthur had begun thinking about the both of them.

He thought about Merlin's sparkling blue eyes, warm when they looked at him in every kind of lighting but strangely even more appealing when in low lighting at night with just the two of them. And about Merlin's laughter and fond teasing.

The way his hand inevitably wound around his even when he was in the middle of making a point that included waving his arms around.

The way Merlin kissed him when they decided they wanted to go further at night, the way his fingers caught in his hair as he grinded down in Arthur's lap and kissed him as if he couldn't go one more moment without.

The way he kept himself plastered against his side, hugging him like a teddy bear that he couldn't sleep without.

The way his lean frame relaxed as soon as he caught sight of Arthur after hours - too long - apart, like he couldn't believe his luck at finding him.

There had always been something on the tip of his tongue, but he was always struck speechless by Merlin that it kind of usually cancelled itself out.

He could never find the words to explain what that 'tip of the tongue' sentiment was - even to Merlin when he'd asked. 'Well,' Merlin had shrugged. 'If you can't remember what it was, it probably wasn't important.'

But it was. It was either too important for words or too big to accurately describe. He didn't know.

He didn't even know if he could talk around it and still have it be understood and he wasn't sure he wanted to try, but he hadn't even been thinking about it that night.

It had come out on its own, unsticking itself from wherever its hiding place was, tumbling out of his mouth and hanging in the air for long moments.

Arthur wasn't sure what the words were - exactly -, but he knew that it was the truth as soon as he'd said it. "Just... you know," he finished lamely, sheepishly putting his glass down on the floor beside him and rubbing the back of his neck. "In case you missed it."

Merlin stared at him with wide eyes - completely shocked, no doubt -, but only for long enough to tell Arthur he was processing it before something filled them until they were almost literally glowing and Merlin was sliding into his lap before he realized he'd even moved. 

Merlin tipped Arthur's head back and gave him the softest kiss he'd ever shared with anyone ever. "Thank you for telling me," he murmured, sliding their noses together a bit before pressing their cheeks together as Merlin hugged him tight. "And I can't survive without you, too," he said directly into his ear. "Just, you know," Arthur felt the smile that matched his. "In case you missed it."

* * *

end.

* * *


End file.
